Playing for Keeps
by iconicdoxi
Summary: ok, basically takes place after S2 finale...mainly Naley...COMPLETED aug.6
1. Intro

A/N….ok people…this fic starts after the S2 finale…the title "Playing for keeps" is a song title by Switchfoot….i do admit, I never actually read the lyrics nor listen to the song, but the title jumped out at me as if to scream "pick me for the title of your fic"..ok so enough with my crazies and on with the story…ps…feedback is GREATLY appreciated! Oh and also the intro is EXTREMLY short, if you've read my other fics u will know that my actual chapter aren't nearly as short as this intro, so please bare with me here!

Intro

Nathan stood, standing in the doorway staring at his wife. She looked tired and upset but mostly scared.

"Nice" Nathan scoffed before stepping back and slamming the door in her face.

He turned around and slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and his head to his hands, clearly distressed.

Meanwhile, outside Haley was staring at the door, not actually knowing what to do. Slowly she nodded her head, picked up her bags and trudged back down the driveway and out onto the road.


	2. Chapter One

Walking along, Haley's head jerked up to the smell of burning and the loud roaring of a fire. Normally concern would become the best of her but tonight she didn't have it in her. Instead she took out her cell phone and reported the fire, not knowing what building was amidst the flames.

Slowly she continued on her way and again found herself on a doorstep. She brought her hand up to the wooden door and lightly rapped three times. The door opened and Haley looked up to him and broke down. Silently he pulled her into a giant comforting hug as he had done so many times on the tour, this time though it was different, it wasn't just any situation, this time her fear had come true.

They stood embraced in the doorway as Haley sobbed for what felt like hours until Haley's body slightly collapsed. Luckily Chris was able to tighten his embrace and keep her from falling completely.

"Come on." He whispered softly as he guided them inside, closing the door with one hand as he had his other arm around Haley's back, keeping her enclosed to his body as she continued to cry. He led them up to a spare room his parents kept for their son's 'famous buddies'.

Yes Chris Keller still had a room or two at his parent's house in Tree Hill. Every so often, whenever he was in town or stopping by for a visit he was always welcome in their home, and this time he was here for personal reasons. One, to make sure Haley went back to Nathan and two; to be there for her if something happened, per request of Haley herself. The tour was actually stopped in Charleston for a few days which provided perfectly for Chris' attempt to ensure Haley's happiness. He would stay in Tree Hill until Haley was settled and then he would hop back on the tour bus, a pit stop in his claim to fame.

He guided her to the bed which she slowly sat down on, slightly calmed down. Chris gently rubbed her back before heading back downstairs to retrieve Haley's luggage.

While downstairs Chris decided to call Lucas and tell him Haley was back in Tree Hill and she could use all the support she could get, he also decided on what had become Haley's choice of drink while on the tour, Sprite mixed with Malibu.

_Flashback_

"_Haley! What do you want?" Chris yelled over the music to Haley who was standing beside him at the bar._

"_Um, I don't know um, Sprite?" Haley told him hesitantly. She had never been one for drinking anything alcoholic so by nature she didn't know any of the names of anything thing she had drank and actually enjoyed._

"_Yea, she'll have a Sprite with Malibu." Chris told the bartender who hurried away to fetch the singers their drinks. Moments later Haley was handed her drink, a lime wedged onto the side._

"_Since when did Sprite become so fancy?" Haley joked to Chris as they headed to the VIP section of the club. Yup, being on a tour, performing in multiple cities with multiple clubs definitely had its advantage._

"_Yea, I should warn you-" Chris started, but didn't bother finishing as Haley took a sip from her drink._

"_Chris what is this?" Haley asked. Slightly surprised by the coconut taste._

"_Okay, Haley, don't go prude on me…it's just your Sprite, like you wanted. With a little splash of Malibu rum." Chris explained._

"_I'm not mad. I just didn't know." Haley insisted._

"_Okay, so then, do you like it?"_

"_Yea, it reminds of this time when…my parents sent me this coconut sunscreen from when they were in Florida." Haley told him matter-of-factly._

"_Right."_

"_Yea I know, you were probably expecting some long ass story of a trip I took to the Dominican or something, and that's what it reminded me of." Haley admitted while taking a sip of her new favorite drink._

"_A little yea." Chris chuckled._

_From then on Sprite and Malibu had become a regular drink for Haley. When she was at a bar or club, when she needed something to help her sleep and when she was feeling depressed with her current situation with Nathan. Along with the drink, the little anecdote Haley had shared with Chris had sealed an invisible alliance between the two._

Chris had returned to the room to find that Haley had now huddled herself under the blankets and against the wall the bed was pushed against.

"Haley, here drink this." Chris suggested as he sat on the bed next to her tiny form, holding the glass out to her.

There was no response.

"Haley?" Chris sang.

Still no response.

"C'mon babe. You're going to have to talk eventually." He urged.

"Lucas is on his way over." He tried.

Haley only embraced herself more and the only sound she made was the sound of sniffling as she silently cried to herself.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: you guys rock…seriously…I love u all! Really, u guys make my day! I mean I was having a crap day…it started good..then stuff happened, people who need to grow up happened and then I get these amazing reviews to my stories and im happy again…the ppl who ruined my day, I realize, after next week I will most likely never see em again…freakin sad I kno, kinda dumb of em to have feuds when we r all leaving each other for college, but w/e…I think what im trying to get across through my ramble is THANK YOU…lol…ok on with the story…oh and I will have another A/N at the end..cuz im cool like that..lol

* * *

2

"Luke man, about time, and you brought a friend. Hey Peyton, I know you missed me, but showing up at my house at 1 am?" Chris smirked, stepping aside to let the two enter the home.

"Chris, get over yourself." Peyton snapped back.

"How is she?" Lucas asked, interrupting Chris' train of thought for his next comment.

"Well let's say, she had her turn of breakdowns on tour, but nothing like this. It's total drama, even for her." Chris admitted, leading them up to the room Haley was currently occupying.

"Hey girly" Peyton cooed as she made her way across to Haley's form, which was shaking slightly from lack of food, sleep and too much crying.

"See, she won't talk. She's been like this since she got here. Everything that helped on tour doesn't even get noticed." Chris told Lucas quietly.

"Haley. Things are going to work out, Nate's just trying to deal with everything. You did a good thing by coming back." Peyton whispered to Haley, trying to sooth her broken friend. With no change, Peyton got up and stood with the two guys, who were watching Haley sadly. The three of them felt helpless against her. They knew of one person who could get through to her, but they knew he needed time to think things through and they wanted to try all they could to help her deal, maybe all it would take was a nights rest.

So that's what they decided on, letting Haley sleep it off. There were two beds in the room so Luke slept in one with Haley and Peyton on the other, Chris in his own room.

Haley spent the night tossing and turning, much to the dislike of Lucas, who at 6 am, decided he wouldn't get anymore sleep and so he made his way over to the café, dragging a silent Haley along with him.

"C'mon Hales, talk to me." Lucas pleaded, but to no avail she kept walking, head down and fast paced.

"Walking like that will have you end up on the ground after running into something, or someone." He continued, still no change, well a slight change in pace, but she still kept her eyes on the ground.

They made the journey to the café in no time and Lucas noticed Haley wince at the sound of the bell jingling as they entered the familiar surroundings. Haley bee lined for a booth in the back while Lucas followed suit.

"Haley, Hi!" Deb exclaimed as the two took their seats. Haley only shifted her gaze to look out the window and slipped on a pair of headphones that she had smuggled with her from Chris'.

"She's uh. Dealing?" Lucas scoffed apologetically.

"Yea, I can see. Has she had anything to eat? Drink?" Deb asked as she looked at the shell of a girl who used to be known for being boisterous and loud, who now looked lost, afraid and alone, the eccentric rays that used to vibrate from her inner being, now gone.

"Uh no, can you bring her I guess some coffee and um, let's try some pancakes. Whatever she doesn't eat I will." Lucas ordered for the two.

"Alright then." Deb scribbled away as she took down the order then shuffled to the back.

Lucas watched her leave then kicked Haley gently under the table. She lowered her arm and rubber the spot on her leg where he had kicked robotically as she continued to stare out the window, watching the world pass her by. Lucas sighed, this wasn't good, it wasn't healthy, if she refused to eat and refused to talk within the next half hour he was going to step up and talk to Nathan. He needed Haley back. Haley, needed Haley back.

The food had been set just before Nathan came wandering into the café, looking for his mom, which Haley managed to notice.

"You gonna talk to him?" Lucas asked and to his surprised Haley actually looked at him and shook her head 'no' before looking down at her food.

"Nathan, what's the word?" Deb asked out of courtesy for her son.

"He's gone." Nathan muttered, yet somehow Haley and Lucas managed to hear.

Then it clicked to Haley. The street she was on when she reported the fire, the fire had been at the dealership, Dan must have been in the dealership, Dan must have died. She snapped her head up to look at Lucas, then Nathan then back to Lucas, concern replacing the look of depression she had worn only seconds ago.

Lucas stood up, Haley closely behind him as they made their way to Deb and Nathan.

"Lucas. God, I. Uh. Dan, well there was a fire, at the dealership. And Dan was inside. He didn't make it." Deb explained, but showed no sign of grief.

"Wow." Lucas managed to breathe out.

"Don't act surprised man, you probably did it." Nathan snapped at his older brother, his voice groggy from lack of sleep.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed at the accusation.

Haley watched the exchange and placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder blade for comfort, looking apologetically at Nathan, when he hurt she hurt. And right now she knew that even after all the crap Dan had dealt out, he was still his father.

"You heard me, you hated Dan so much, I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one who set the place up in flames." Nathan roared as he stood up to his full height, challenging Lucas.

"Lucas." Haley whispered quietly as she stepped in between the two brothers. Lucas took his eyes off of Nathan to look down at his best friend who looked at him with pleading eyes. Slowly she took his arm and turned him around, directing him out of the café.

"Wow, she's not mute." Lucas challenged smugly.

Haley glanced at ground before looking into the café to see Nathan staring at the two on the sidewalk, then returning her gaze back to the concrete, she started the walk back to Chris'.

"Haley, wait!" Someone called after her and amazingly she listened, never turning around, just waiting for them to catch up.

* * *

A/N..told u id have another one! Ok so if u really paid attention…if u squint real hard at the last little blurb of the chapter u will notice that I never really said who called out for haley to wait..so in true oth style, im having my own udecide, so heres the deal…in your reply type NATHAN, LUCAS, OR DEB…depending on who you would like to be calling out to our favorite rock star…kk thanks about it…tah for now…MUST. STUDY…beh!...lol…thank you again for your wonderful replies, and don't forget to vote! 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you I think u guys get it...anyhow, thanks so much for your great reviews and for voting...i don't think there's a question as to who won the vote…so that being said; chapter 3 has arrived….sorry if its not up to snuff, I don't know why but I couldn't get this chapter right…but never the less hope u enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about your dad." Haley said quietly once Nathan had caught up to her, avoiding eye contact.

"Yea, uh, thanks." Nathan accepted her regret, then paused not really knowing what to say.

"Listen, uh, I know I'm not your most favorite person right now, but you know, no matter what you can talk to me. I'll be here for you." Haley offered.

"Thanks Hales. So uh where are you staying?" Nathan asked.

"At a friends…ugh…at Chris', there…I'm staying at Chris', well technically it's his parents house, but whatever." Haley stopped herself from rambling on.

"Yea, your rock star boyfriend stopped by to talk to me for you." Nathan told her harshly.

"Nathan-" Haley sighed.

"No, you know what. I gotta go." Nathan interrupted her before turning and walking away.

Haley stood there, unable to comprehend what had happened. She felt like she was getting somewhere, but then the subject of Chris came up and he bailed. Haley knew talking to Nathan wasn't going to be easy, but she thought maybe his absurd jealousy of Chris would have worn off by now.

"Well, well look who's up and talking." Chris said as he and Peyton wandered over to where Haley was standing.

"Yea." Haley sighed, watching Nathan's retreating figure.

"He'll come around." Chris told her as he squeezed her shoulder. "I mean he'd be a complete idiot-"

"Chris" Haley cut him off sharply.

"Sorry, I'm just saying." Chris surrendered.

"So…How about we do some shopping, just you and me." Peyton suggested, linking arms with Haley.

"Yea, that sounds good." Haley agreed as they started back towards Chris'.

"Good. Now never leave me alone with him again." Peyton whispered in Haley's ear as Chris was walking beside them.

"You get used to it." Haley laughed, completely understanding the cocky attitude Peyton must have suffered earlier in the morning.

* * *

"Aright, so not to go 'Brooke' on you. But you need to remind Nathan of what he's missing…well he already knows what he's missing, but he needs something to give him a little push to screw his pride and go with his heart." Peyton told Haley as they entered to mall.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Haley asked, up to the suggestion.

"Hmm, I'm glad you asked. Well I see us putting you in a skirt with some sort of top-" Peyton started.

"Yes, yes a top would be good" Haley pondered playfully.

"And tomorrow I will get Nate to the beach, when who should also show up clad in another little skirt, top and underneath sporting a hot bikini." Peyton finished, a look similar to Brooke's in her eyes.

"Okay, one, you've spent too much time with Brooke, two I don't do bikini's." Haley stated, stopping in the middle of the mall.

"Oh, but for Nathan you will." Peyton told her.

"Pey-" Haley whined.

"Haley, c'mon have some fun" Peyton whined back.

"If you don't remember I just had two months of fun which has brought us here in the first place." Haley argued.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Peyton demanded.

"I hate you, you know this." Haley knew she had lost.

"Liar." Peyton said as she linked arms with Haley, dragging her in and out of every shop until they finally found Haley's outfits.

* * *

"So where are we going in this?" Haley asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Well I know for a fact that the basketball team is going out tonight and taking your husband with them. So you are going to Tric with Luke to keep me company while I work." Peyton told her.

"Pey, I don't know about this. I look like a slut." Haley whined looking at herself in the mirror, again.

"Haley, if you looked like one I'd tell you. And it's completely innocent. You're going out with Luke to celebrate your homecoming, and you're gonna look hot doing it." Peyton did her best at convincing Haley to follow through with their plan, and it worked.

"Ughh, fine!" Haley finally relented.

"Alright then, let's go." Peyton announced, leading the way to the club.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: ok first off..i am very sorry this took so long...i was wisked away after my grad and just got back to my own computer yesterday...also for those who are easily offened skip the last two paragraphs..the pg is bumped up a notch for it...enjoy..and please R&R

Recap: Previously on "Playing for Keeps"

"_So where are we going in this?" Haley asked, looking down at her outfit._

"_Well I know for a fact that the basketball team is going out tonight and taking your husband with them. So you are going to Tric with Luke to keep me company while I work." Peyton told her._

"_Pey, I don't know about this. I look like a slut." Haley whined looking at herself in the mirror, again._

"_Haley, if you looked like one I'd tell you. And it's completely innocent. You're going out with Luke to celebrate your homecoming, and you're gonna look hot doing it." Peyton did her best at convincing Haley to follow through with their plan, and it worked._

"_Ughh, fine!" Haley finally relented._

"_Alright then, let's go." Peyton announced, leading the way to the club.

* * *

_

They had picked up Lucas along the way and were now entering Tric. The music was already blaring and as Peyton had a few minutes before her shift she stayed with her friends as they made their way over to the bar. Lucas went around to the serving side opposite of the two.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Lucas asked in his most serious bartender voice.

"Well, since you asked. We'll take two beers." Peyton ordered.

"Pey, I don't-" Haley declined as Lucas brought up three drafts, keeping one for himself as he made his way back around the bar.

"Haley, I know. Now drink up." Peyton instructed. Haley rolled her eyes and took a look around the club, and in doing so caught a glance of a tipsy Nathan who was people watching with Tim.

"You know what? Cheers." Haley stated before taking the beer to her lips and chugging it down completely.

"Hales!" Lucas said, astonished by his friends drinking ability.

"What?" Haley asked innocently as she set her mug down on the counter. She was quick to grab Peyton's beer and chug hers down equally as fast.

"And I repeat…Hales!" Lucas said once more, now even more taken aback by Haley's behaviour.

"Well, I'd love to stay and play a game of how much Haley here can handle but I'm up. You can join me if you want." Peyton told them as she was motioned to the D.J. box.

"Thanks Pey, but I think we're up for dancing. Play something good for us." Haley suggested as she pulled Lucas onto the dance floor.

"Are you feelin okay Hales?" Lucas asked as Haley started to dance.

"I'm fine. What? You think two beers and I'm wasted? Give it a few minutes to kick in will ya, but…hey, why aren't you dancing?" Haley asked as Lucas turned and walked away. As he did so the song switched to one of Sean Pauls titles and she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Nathan?" She called out as he pulled her closer and began to grind against her. Haley felt herself move with his body as she let herself lean against his chest.

"God I missed you." Nathan breathed into Haley's ear. In one swift sexy motion Haley had turned herself around to be face to face with her husband, never once losing contact with his body.

"I missed you too Nathan." Haley told him as she continued to grind with him.

"Hot outfit Hales." Nathan commented. Haley was wearing a revealing red top paired with low rise, tight jeans. (click on 'red top' to see a picture)

"You like?" Haley asked seductively.

"Yea. But I'd like it better off." Nathan leaned down to whisper back. Haley felt herself blush seconds before Nathan took her hand in his and led her across the club and out the doors.

Once outside of the building Nathan attacked Haley's lips as he pushed her against the wall of the club, deepening the kiss, before pulling away and leading her into a cab that was parked outside of the club, hoping to catch business off of drunk club hoppers. As the cab made its way to the Scott mansion the estranged and drunk couple continued to explore the once familiar territory. The cab stopped outside of the house and Nathan broke away from Haley for two seconds to pay for their ride home. Once that was over and dealt with the two once again continued their escapade. Nathan led them through the back door and up to his room, magically without waking Deb.

As they made their way across his room their clothes were quickly shed and they were soon on the floor, having missed the bed on account of being too wrapped up in the moment and of course the effect of the alcohol consumed. They spent the night together in the motion of one another, re-exploring every part they loved about each other, the past few months' forgotten and only living in the now.


	6. Chapter Five

Haley awoke with the sun beaming down on her. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings and she reached her arm up to sooth her neck, funny how sleeping on a floor can hurt like that. It wasn't soon after that she realized she wasn't at Chris' but was on Nathan's bedroom floor with said husbands arm draped across her body. It was also then that she realized that indeed they were on the floor together, but they were also under a sheet…naked.

_'Shit.'_ Haley thought to herself, thoughts of the previous night flooding her brain. She smiled slightly at the thought but instantly regretted it as she felt a searing pain across her head. Haley unintentionally groaned loudly as she tried to shut out the light and grasp her head, she was definitely hung over.

"Go back to sleep Hales." Nathan whined as he stirred from his sleep, awakening slowly.

"Uh, Nathan?" Haley questioned carefully, not quite knowing what his response to last nights activities would be.

"Haley?" Nathan asked confused, now fully awake and pulling back from his wife.

"Morning" Haley said meekly.

"What the hell?" Nathan stated as he stood up, the sheet fell from his body and for once in his life he was quick to cover up.

"I…I don't know. Um. Last night. We uh…um." Haley stuttered as she also stood up, grasping the sheet close to her body as she searched for her own clothing.

"Yea, I know. I was there." Nathan bit back, his tone more harsh then he intended.

"I know. Sorry." Haley apologized, still looking for her clothes. Nathan noticed she was having trouble and cursed himself for not being able to keep a clean room.

"Here wear these." Nathan offered, holding out a pair of shorts and a sweater.

"Thanks." Haley accepted as she quickly changed into the clothes.

"Yea. Uhh." Nathan paused not quite knowing how to handle the situation, plus Haley looked hot in his clothes. His shorts were much too big for her as she had to hold them up with her hand and he was reminded of all the times she had worn his sweaters while they were together and happy.

"Yea. I'm just…gonna go." Haley muttered quickly as she made for the door.

"Wait. Haley." Nathan stopped her.

"Yea?" Haley questioned, avoiding looking at him.

"Last night…it shouldn't have happened. I mean-" Nathan tried to explain, crushing Haley's heart in the process.

"No. I get it." Haley stopped him from continuing. She looked up into his sad and broken eyes before turning and leaving his room, refusing to let her tears fall. As right as Nathan was, she wished different, but it hurt all the same.

Haley made her way outside and down the road, continuing all the way to the river court where she finally allowed herself to breakdown. She sat by the rivers edge and let out heart wrenching sobs, eventually using up what little energy she had and fell asleep.

She awoke hours later to Chris squatting beside her and poking her with a stick.((I crack up at the visual this provides everytime!))

"Stop it." Haley groaned as she swatted him away.

"Haley, what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I was sleeping." She stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"By the river. On the ground. Being attacked by mosquitoes?" Chris prodded, waving away the bugs.

"Chris, I'm really not in the mood." Haley stressed, moving slowly across the park while holding her head.

"Rough night?" Chris half joked.

"Something like that. Please tell me you have some sort of hangover cure at your house." Haley whined as they made their way home.

"I see. And how much did you drink last night?"

"Uh, cough two, beers." Haley fake coughed, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"How many was that? I didn't quite catch the amount due to your horrible cough. You should probably get that looked at." Chris bit back sarcastically.

"Ugh. I said two beers. I only drank two and yes, have a killer hangover."

"I thought we fixed the whole cheap drunk thing while we were on the tour."

"Yes well I didn't drink then have sex while on the tour now did I?"

"You coulda." Chris playfully suggested.

"Chris!" Haley scorned.

"Right okay. So you and Nate had the crazy drunken wild monkey sex. And now?"

"And now, he feels it was a mistake." Haley told him, ignoring the sex comment.

"Well was it?" He asked sincerely.

"As amazing as it would be if it wasn't. Nathan's right. We were both drunk and let our past cloud our judgment. I just, wish he would let me back in." Haley admitted as Chris draped his arm across her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Haley sighed as she let her head rest on his shoulder as they continued on their way home.


	7. Chapter Six

"Want something to drink?" Chris yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Please!" Haley called back from her spot in the living room.

After the night's/morning's drama Haley had asked Chris to stay with her and watch a movie. Being Chris he agreed and was currently in the kitchen getting snacks as Haley set up the movie.

"Alright so we had everything but the red vines." Chris told her as he set out the junk food feast.

"Well we can't watch the movie without the red vines." Haley stated, faking a pout.

"Fine, I'll go and get some-" Chris said as he stood up to leave.

"Chris, I'm kidding. Sit down." Haley laughed as she pulled him by the arm to sit beside her.

"Yea, I knew that. I was just-"

"Shut up and start the movie."

"Yes Mam…so what movie are you forcing me to sit here and watch with you?"

"Well first it was going to be _'Sweet November'_ (Chris groaned) But, I then opted for _'Armageddon'_"

"Better." Chris sighed in relief, it wasn't _'Be Cool'_ but he'd have to settle, this was for Haley's sake anyways.

The two got comfortable as the movie started playing and soon Chris was stretched back with Haley's head resting on a pillow on his lap. They remained this way through out the film and by the time it was over Haley was sobbing as Chris rubbed her back trying to sooth her as he had done so many times on the tour.

"Hey. Jesus! What's wrong? What happened?" Peyton exclaimed as she entered the home.

"She'll be okay. Rough day, sad movie." Chris explained.

"Haley, you gonna be okay?" Peyton asked her broken friend.

Haley looked up through her tears at Peyton and nodded her head.

"Alright, C'mon. Girl time." Peyton suggested as she help Haley up off of the couch.

"Hey, Peyton. Just come back down anytime you want some Chris time." Chris called after them.

"Go to hell Chris." Peyton sang from the stairs.

The two girls talked for a couple of hours about each others problems, sharing many tears in the process. Peyton had heard from Jake and he had found Nikki and was now in New York dealing with the custody issue and Haley was beginning to re think her decision of coming back to Tree Hill.

"You sure you are okay?" Peyton asked, standing in the doorway, about to leave for the night.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"About the same as you."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely. Night Haley."

"Good night." Haley called as she closed the door. It had been an eventful and emotional day for her and her bed was looking very appealing.

"Alright Chris, I'm out for the night." Haley told him, poking her head into the living room.

"Yea, ok." Chris muttered without looking up from his work, his newest song.

Haley trudged up the flight of stairs and into her room, falling asleep almost instantly.

After only a couple of hours of sleep Haley was awake again, tossing and turning, not being able to fall back into her dream. She was currently laying on her back staring at the ceiling, hoping that eventually her eyes would drift closed and remain that way until morning.

_'What time is it anyway?'_ Haley thought to herself as she turned to look at the alarm clock, in doing so she caught a glimpse of a tall figure standing in her doorway.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He said from his spot across the room.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. How'd you-" Haley explained as she sat up in her bed.

"Chris let me in. (Haley raised an eyebrow) You said that I could come and talk to you, but if it's too late-"

"No. Of course it's not too late. Come in, sit." Haley encouraged as she moved the blankets to clear a spot on the bed.

"I just. Needed someone to talk to." Nathan mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's okay. Talk to me Nathan. What's going on with you?" She asked sincerely.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Okay. How about Dan. How are you doing with that?"

"I don't know. I mean he was an ass to everyone, he finally got what he deserved. But still, I mean he was my dad, we were just starting to try the whole family thing again and now" Nathan stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"That completely understandable Nathan."

"So you think it's normal to be grateful that someone finally stuck to him but yet pissed because they killed him."

"Nathan, he was your dad, no one can ever replace that. And you've never been normal." Haley said softly, trying to lighten the mood a little. Nathan didn't respond.

"How's your mom handling it?"

"She's happy." Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan."

"Well, she acts like it."

"Doesn't she ever show any sign of sadness or mourning?"

"Yea, I guess. Sometimes. Just not often."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No."

"Nathan, give her a little support. I mean, he was her husband. They've been married for like 17 years, yea they had their problems and they both made their mistakes but you could tell the love never went away."

"I just. I don't. (_Sigh)_"

"I know, frustrating." Haley whispered as she crawled over to Nathan from her spot on the bed to comfort him by rubbing his back softly.

"Do you think I could stay here for the night?" Nathan asked awkwardly.

"Yea, of course." Haley nodded, he was slowly letting her back into his life.

A few hours after Chris had led Nathan to Haley he decided to go and check in on her. He hadn't heard any yelling or much noise at all and considering the day's events he didn't know what to make of the silence. He made his way to the room and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and poked his head in. To his surprise Haley was laying on her bed wrapped in Nathan's arms, having the best night's sleep either of them had had in a long time.


	8. Chapter Seven

Haley awoke first and couldn't help but stare at Nathan as he slept. This is what she had missed the most, just simply lying in bed with her husband. It gave her a sense of belonging and security, something he had always brought her while they were together. As she watched him sleep the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the room and in turn woke Nathan from his slumber.

"Hey." Haley smiled from her place beside him.

Nathan groaned, he didn't want to wake up yet. He wanted to stay sleeping with his wife beside him because when he slept only his heart had a choice in the Haley situation and nothing else matter except her and himself and the love they shared.

"Nathan, it's noon." Haley explained, assuming the groan meant he was still tired.

"Your point?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"You smell that?" Haley asked, hoping the smell of breakfast being made would wake him up.

"Ugh Haley! Gross!" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up! I meant breakfast, or lunch, whatever you want to consider it." Haley stated, hitting him playfully on the arm.

They both paused, this was the way it should be, laying in bed until noon together only to wake up and have a nice breakfast before starting the day.

"So we should probably head downstairs." Haley broke the silence, lifting her gaze to look at Nathan.

"Yea, sounds good." He replied sadly, faking a smile.

The two made their way downstairs to find Chris cooking and Peyton looking bored at the kitchen table.

"Haley thank god!" Peyton jumped up at the sight of her friend and embraced her tightly.

"Hey Peyton, good to see you too." Haley replied to her friends loving attitude.

"What did we say about _me_ being alone with _him_?" Peyton asked, only Nathan and Haley hearing.

"I didn't know you were here." Haley laughed at Peyton's uneasiness around Chris.

"And I didn't know _you_ were here." Peyton directed to Nathan.

"Alright guys, dig in." Chris announced, setting the last plate on the table.

"Shall we?" Haley asked, leading the way to a spot at the table.

Peyton and Nathan quickly followed and Chris soon after. The seating was awkward with Peyton and Haley sitting next to Chris and Nathan, who were situated across from one another at the small round table.

"So, Haley what did I say about bringing home strange guys in the wee hours of the morning?" Chris joked, trying to break the silence.

"Chris." Haley scorned.

"Alright, too soon." Chris muttered as everyone began eating their food.

"So, Nate, that sucks about the accident, you still able to play basketball?" Chris asked, again trying to break the silence. Both Peyton and Haley momentarily paused and looked at Nathan, awaiting his response.

"Uh, yea I can. It's taking some time, but for the most part." Nathan answered honestly, confused as to why Chris was being so…nice.

"That's good. Haley here had a wicked cold for a bit on the tour but she was still able to push through and get up on stage. That's what you gotta do right, never give up." Chris voiced, trying to keep up a conversation, but only leading to an even more uncomfortable silence.

"So Chris. When are you leaving?" Peyton asked bluntly.

"Why you wanna come with?" Chris asked sarcastically, not realizing what he had really said.

"Chris. Uh, thanks for the breakfast. You uh need any help cleaning up?" Haley stood up quickly, grabbing hers and Nathan's plate and putting them on the counter.

"No, it's cool. I got it." Chris replied, dumbfounded by the sudden actions.

"Alright. I'll be back later." Haley announced as she and Nathan quickly left the house.

"Okay, it was good seeing ya Nate." Chris called after them, but the door shut and they didn't hear.

"I'm really sorry about him, he was just trying to make nice." Haley apologized as the two walked along the street.

Yea. So are you-" Nathan paused, not wanting to say it.

"Am I what?" Haley asked curiously.

"Going back to the tour, with Chris?"

"No. I. _(sigh)_ I needed to come back. I want to fix things with you and I know you have High Fliers, which is something you totally deserve. You need something to get away from all the drama here, take your mind off of everything. But know that I will be here for you when you come back. Okay?"

"Okay. But what about the annulment papers?"

"Did you not look at them. I didn't sign them. When Dan brought them to me and showed me your signature I knew-" Haley started to confess before being interrupted.

"Wait. What? I didn't sign the papers."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Well then who. Ugh how could I have been so stupid?" Haley cursed herself. Taking a seat on a bench.

"About?" Nathan asked, there were a couple of answers running through his head.

"Well if you didn't sign the papers, but your signature was there, and Dan brought them to me without you even knowing…" Haley trailed, hoping she wouldn't actually have to say it.

"He forged it. God, you know it's like everyday it gets easier to accept that he's dead." Nathan yelled, frustrated that he couldn't take his anger out on the person who created it.

"Nathan, at least we both know now." Haley tried to sooth as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"No, how can you be so calm about this?" Nathan tore his hand away and stood up.

"Because Nathan. There's nothing we can do about it." Haley raised her voice, which made Nathan paused, it wasn't often that he heard Haley yell.

"Yea there is, there has to be." Nathan mumbled.

"What. Are you not going to show up at his funeral?" Haley laughed.

"After this. Hell no."

"Nathan, he was your father."

"He was an asshole, who got what he deserved."

"Nathan."

"No Haley! You're acting like you wanted me to have signed the papers." Nathan started yelling again.

"Of course not Nathan how could you even think that?" Haley questioned, her voice reaching the same volume as his.

"Well maybe because your defending him after everything he's done to us." Nathan bit back.

"No Nathan, I'm not defending him and if I wanted you to have signed the papers why the hell would I even be here right now? Don't you think it would have been easier for me to just have stayed on the tour and hope for the best." Haley replied sarcastically with a hint of anger.

"I don't know, maybe the best part was wanting to see the look on my face when you handed them to me signed and ready to go!"

"I didn't even sign them, god Nathan, listen to what you're saying right now!"

"Whatever, I don't need this." Nathan scoffed before turning and walking away.

"Nathan!" Haley called after him, she wasn't finished.

"I have a call to make to the camp to tell them I don't have a funeral to go to so I can be there for the regular start." Nathan yelled back before continuing his way home, pissed off and confused.


	9. Chapter Eight

"Back so soon?" Chris called from the kitchen where he was still cleaning up the breakfast.

"Haley what happened?" Peyton asked, handing Chris the dish she was cleaning.

"Life sucks!" Haley whined, sitting down at the table which she put her head down on.

"Again, what happened?" Peyton repeated sitting down beside her friend.

"We had a screaming match in the middle of the street." Haley mumbled into the table.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I stopped and thought, hmm what could I possibly do to bring me closer to my husband." Haley sat up and said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you're upset right now. But I'm trying to help." Peyton snapped back.

"I know, sorry. It means a lot that you're here. Things just got heated out there, I guess I haven't quite calmed down yet." Haley remarked, resting her head back down on the table.

"I get it. I was just warning you. So tell me what happened?"

"Well we put two and two together and realized Dan had forged Nathan's signature on the annulment papers. I told him I didn't sign them. Nathan was pissed at Dan, but obviously can't really do anything about it so he said he wasn't going to Dan's funeral which I objected to. Which led to Nathan for some reason assuming that I wanted the annulment and that I was defending Dan and only came back to see his reaction to the annulment, which I hadn't even signed-" Haley stopped trying to talk as tears rushed down her face.

"Haley, god. I don't know what to tell you." Peyton sighed as she stroked Haley's hair in effort to calm her.

"He also said he was going to call High Fliers to tell them he could leave as soon as the camp started, that he had no funeral to attend to anymore so he was free to go whenever." Haley told her as she sat up, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"You guys will work it out. If he leaves without talking to you, you and I are hopping on a plane and going after him. I am making you guys fix this. No excuses." Peyton demanded. Causing Haley to slightly smile through her tears.

"Thanks Pey." Haley whispered.

"Awe, do I feel a group hug coming on? I think I do!" Chris exclaimed as he brought Haley and Peyton to him and hugged them tightly.

"Chris." Peyton scowled.

"Alright. C'mere Hales." Chris said as he let go of Peyton and brought Haley in for another hug.

"Thanks Chris. For everything." Haley said sincerely against his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I should probably find Lucas though. I have to talk him into letting me stay at his place for awhile." Haley told him as she pulled away from his embrace and turning to Peyton.

"You can stay at my place if you want. Hell Lucas can stay too, I mean I have the room. Plus with the whole mom and Jake thing going on I could use the support and company." Peyton suggested.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. We can all be heartbroken and confused together. And he'll brood and you'll brood and then I'll probably get sucked into brooding also." Haley joked seriously.

"I'll ignore the brooding part and take the answer as a yes." Peyton smiled.

"Yes. Definitely a yes."

"And that's the most I've ever heard the word 'brood' be used in a sentence." Chris voiced as he moved back to cleaning up.

"Always the one to notice, I'll see ya later." Haley commented as her and Peyton left the house to go to Lucas'.

The two let themselves into the home and found Lucas asleep on the couch.

"My god, it's one in the afternoon." Peyton remarked quietly.

"I'll get him up." Haley whispered deviously as she moved to blow on the back of his neck.

The effect was immediate as Lucas rolled over and off of the couch, swatting at the spot Haley had blown. He landed with a loud thud and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked groggily, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the floor.

"Well good afternoon to you too loser." Haley exclaimed as she moved to his room to get clothes for him to wear.

"So the back of your neck huh?" Peyton asked, amused at his weak spot.

"What? Ugh. Haley!" Lucas yelled, moving himself back to the couch.

"Here wear these, we're going out." Haley ordered, throwing him his clothing.

"First. The neck thing? Second. Where are we going and why?" Lucas asked as he wandered to the bathroom to change, the girls following behind him to talk through the door.

"Ok, first. Because it's already one in the afternoon and it's funny to see your reaction and second no where in particular because we just need to talk to you." Haley answered.

"So Luke. Does Haley always pick out your clothes, or are you just completely whipped?" Peyton asked, not being able to not comment on Lucas' obedience to Haley.

"Well you know, normally my mom picks out my clothes, but since she's not here." Lucas played along as he stepped out of the door to his waiting friends.

"Oh, that's nice of her." Peyton quipped back as the three headed outside.

"I always thought so." Lucas continued.

"Alright, moving along people." Haley interjected.


	10. Chapter Nine

After much consideration and even more pleading Lucas agreed to move into Peyton's house to room with the two. Even Karen was pleased by the idea and helped coax him into moving, after all it meant Lucas not being in the house alone all summer. The three of them had each other to look out for and to look out for them, it was a fool proof plan.

"So is that the last of everyone's crap?" Peyton asked as she stood with Haley and watched Lucas carry the last box up the stairs.

"Seems to be. Ooh this was a great idea." Haley squealed, clasping her hands together with a smile plastered on her face.

"What was?" Nathan asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the Sawyer residence.

"I think I just heard Luke call, so uh. Yea." Peyton said quickly before rushing upstairs, leaving Haley and Nathan to be alone. The smile had disappeared from Haley's face as she turned to away from Peyton's retreating figure to see Nathan.

"Oh, um. Luke and I are rooming here for the summer. You know, keep Peyton sane from all the drama she has going on." Haley told him calmly, avoiding his eye contact.

"Oh. You guys need any help moving in or anything?" Nathan asked.

"Um, no-" Haley started, taken aback by the offer.

"Did I just hear you offer to help move stuff? Cause if I did go on up!" Peyton exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs, stopping beside Haley.

"Alright." Nathan shrugged as he headed up the familiar staircase, Peyton was about to follow but was soon held back.

"Peyton, what the hell?" Haley demanded through a whisper.

"What? There's furniture up there that needs to be moved and Lucas can't do it on his own, and I sure as hell ain't doin' it." Peyton whispered back before heading back up to the rooms. Haley sighed heavily before deciding to get a bottle of water from the fridge, wasting as much time as she could.

"Haley!" Peyton sang.

"What?" Haley whined loud enough for Peyton to hear.

"If you don't come up here to unpack I'm going to go through all of your clothes. And I'm sure there's some articles that Lucas here doesn't want to see, nor do you want him to see, or me to see for that matter." Peyton continued to yell to her friend.

"I don't care. Take whatever you like. I have no one to look good for!" Haley yelled back, tired of her game.

Haley knew she was being stuck up, but she was heart broken and she felt she could unpack at any time. Slowly she wandered outside to Peyton's backyard and for the first time noticed the swimming pool that was surrounded by a beautiful outdoor deck. Quickly she turned and made her way upstairs to find Peyton no where near her bags.

"I thought you were unpacking for me?" Haley questioned sarcastically.

"And I thought you were gonna mope downstairs." Peyton returned.

"Whatever. I wasn't moping. And I'm just here to retrieve my swimsuit. You never told me you had a pool." Haley confessed as she began rummaging through her belongings.

"Yes, I do. So you're going swimming while we work up here?"

"Yup. I didn't ask for his help." Haley stated bluntly. She found her prize and went to the bathroom to change.

"Was that Haley?" Lucas asked, taking a break from arranging his new room.

"Yea, she's going swimming. A.K.A. avoiding Nathan."

"Really. Huh." Lucas muttered as he retreated back to his room, leaving Peyton to go to hers.

Minutes later Lucas made his way downstairs and outside onto the deck where Haley was lounging, almost completely dry on a inflatable in the pool, clad in a cute brown and blue bikini.

In revenge to Haley's wake up call Lucas quickly and quietly made his way to where Haley was drifting before cannon balling into the water, creating a huge splash which knocked his unsuspecting victim off of her raft and into the water. All the while letting a terrified scream echo through the yard and into the house.

"Payback a bitch huh Hales?" Lucas choked out through his fits of laughter.

"Lucas I hate you!" Haley pouted.

"Nah you love me, and you know it." Lucas laughed as he swam over to his friend embracing her in a hug.

"You suck." Haley muttered before dunking him into the water.

"Hey, I was playing nice." Lucas whined playfully as he made his way back over to Haley.

"Oops." Haley shrugged before swimming away from the ready to attack Lucas. Knowing Haley all too well Lucas had anticipated the move and was able to catch her which resulted in the two of them having a full blown water fight.

Hearing the scream Nathan and Peyton ran downstairs but only to find Haley and Lucas having the time of their lives in the cool water.

"I say we join them. It's freakin hot out." Peyton insisted.

"Peyton I came here to talk to you." Nathan admitted.

"About Haley?"

"How'd you guess?" Nathan quietly joked.

"Cause you're all she ever talks about."

"Yea. I just. I love her, but she left me and I just don't know how to forgive her."

"And she loves you too. She knew you wouldn't welcome her back with open arms and she is trying so hard to respect that but it's tearing her apart. And I know you went through it when she left, but when she was gone, all you wanted was her back. And now she is. She's right there Nate and she's ready when you are." Peyton told him honestly.

"Thanks." Nathan said honestly.

"Alright, now let's go swimming." Peyton immediately kicked into happy mode and dragged Nathan upstairs to change.

"I don't exactly have anything to swim in." Nathan told her, following her to her room.

"Yes you do. Remember these?" Peyton asked. Throwing him a pair of his swim shorts he had left at her place at the beginning of the year.

Nathan laughed as he took the shorts and changed then made his way back downstairs and stopped to watch Haley and Lucas play in the water. Not soon after Peyton was by his side.

"Just trust her Nate." Peyton told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"I know." Nathan sighed.

"Okay, let's go. By the way. How hot does your wife look in that bikini?" Peyton exclaimed. By now Haley had somehow managed to be straddling Lucas' shoulders as he held her out of the water, her tanned and toned body being displayed for all to see.

"Shut up." Nathan laughed nervously, in his head he was thinking that exact thing.

"Hey! No creaming in the pool!" Peyton shouted at the two as her and Nathan made their way towards the pool.

"Ew. Gross!" Haley squealed as Lucas threw her off of his shoulders, neither of them noticing Nathan.

"C'mon Pey. We can take him." Haley called, never taking her eyes off of Lucas, knowing he would attack if she did and vice versa.

"Ok guys. Whatever you two are doing right now is kind of freaky." Peyton noted out loud as she bent forward to test the water. Reminded of a familiar incident Nathan quickly ran towards Peyton and grabbed her, throwing both of them into the water.

Peyton surface and glared at Nathan before swimming closer to him.

"So you wanna talk to her now?" Peyton whispered.

"Yea, I guess. I just.-" Nathan whispered back.

"No. No backing out. You said yes. So now you have to go and talk to her. Let's go ambush." Peyton planned as she swam over to Haley and Lucas who had their eyes locked on one another.

"Peyton! Over here now!" Haley demanded, breaking eye contact for one second, within that Lucas made his move and grabbed her legs, pulling her under. Nathan swam over to where they were and waited for her to resurface.

The two were now battling under the water as Nathan and Peyton watched on and gave each other confused looks. Finally Lucas resurfaced, soon to be followed by Haley, both who took a deep inhale as soon as oxygen was available.

"Ha! I win!" Haley cheered as she stuck out her tongue at Lucas.

"Very mature." Lucas joked before he was pushed under by Peyton.

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed, clearly happy with the way Peyton was thinking.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Nathan asked quietly as he placed a hand on the small of Haley's back, causing Haley to jump.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Haley exclaimed as she tried to recompose herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan apologized.

"Well, make noise when you swim next time." Haley joked.

"I'll do that. So uh, can we talk?" Nathan asked again.

"Here? In a pool?" Haley asked, half jokingly.

"No, uh. Inside?" Nathan suggested.

"Sure. Um. Let's go I guess." Haley agreed before leading the way, forgetting she was only in her bikini.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: I'm really sorry for the infrequent updates..i'm having some case of writers block while i depress myself on not having a job and getting ready for my start at college in august, so i just havent been feeling it..though today i was able to get out this chapter and possibly the next chapter..so look out for 11 sometime very soon..thank you so much for your replies, they mean so much!

-Debbie

* * *

"So. You're talking to me now?" Haley asked as they entered the kitchen and she made her way to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"I wasn't not talking to you." Nathan said as he watched Haley, refusing to let his sex-drive get the best of him.

"Right, we were yelling, sorry for the confusion." Haley muttered sarcastically.

"We don't have to do this you know." Nathan told her.

"Do what?" Haley questioned.

"You know what? Just never mind." Nathan scoffed, turning around to go upstairs.

"No, Nathan wait. I'm sorry, this morning sucked and I guess I'm not completely over it. But what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked, pleading for him to talk to her.

"No, it's okay. Just forget about it." Nathan told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, but uh, tell Peyton I had to go."

"Yea ok." Haley answered softly as he turned to go and change.

"Nathan?" Haley called out and he stopped to face her.

"I love you." She told him quietly, guilt and hurt written across her face. Nathan smiled sadly before turning and leaving Haley, who wished for more between them.

Nathan quickly changed and left Peyton's to go home and finish packing for High Fliers, which he was leaving for the next day. No one knew he was leaving so soon except Deb who was driving him to the airport to see him off. She was suddenly oddly accepting of Haley and Nathan's marriage and had even had a heart to heart talk with Nathan, encouraging him to fight for his marriage.

"Mom, I'm done packing so I'm gonna head out. I'll be back whenever." Nathan called to Deb who was in the kitchen.

"Wait Nathan. Where are you going?" Deb asked, appearing in the doorway to greet her son.

"You suddenly want to know?"

"Nathan. You're leaving tomorrow for two months, yes I'd like to know where you'll be spending your last night here." Deb told him.

"Whatever. I'm just going to head down to the rivercourt, nothing life threatening."

"Alright. Don't come home too late." Deb instructed, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Whatever" Nathan muttered to himself as he left the house.

When he got to the court he had it to himself and was enjoying having the net for only him, making his own commentary as he shot.

"Were you going say anything?" Haley asked upset, as she interrupted Nathan's shot, approaching him quickly.

"I didn't know you were here." Nathan told her simply, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Nathan, you're leaving tomorrow!" Haley exclaimed as tears slowly began to descend upon her face.

"How did you-" Nathan started as he moved closer to Haley, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for not telling her.

"Your mom told me, she figured I knew." Haley told him angrily.

"I was going to tell you." Nathan insisted, now standing directly in front of his wife, who was refusing to look at him.

"When Nathan?" Haley demanded as she let her tears fall freely now.

"I-" He didn't know what to say, so instead he did what his heart told him and moved closer to Haley to bring her into his embrace, which she happily accepted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Haley asked quietly into Nathan's shirt.

"I was going to. And then the whole thing happened with my dad and you came back, and now everything is happening at once." Nathan explained, still holding on to Haley.

"So I shouldn't have come back?" Haley asked, pulling away.

"I honestly don't know right now." Nathan told her.

"Well, uh. Have a safe trip Nathan." Haley told him sadly as her comfort level dropped. Quickly she turned around and left the court, heading back to her home for the summer.

_next morning_

"Nathan, wake up or you won't make your flight." Deb insisted as she opened the curtains in her son's room, allowing the sunlight to filter into the otherwise dreary room.

"Mom." Nathan whined, shielding his eyes from the sudden light.

"Nate, you're acting like a little kid. Now get up and eat something before you leave." Deb commanded before leaving his room to double check the arrangements made for Nathan when he landed.

"Why are you up so early?" Lucas asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

* * *

"Nathan's flight leaves in a few hours." Haley admitted, taking a drink of her coffee. 

"Are you going to the airport?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Well yea. But last night he told me he didn't know if it was a good thing for me to have come back."

"And now you're reconsidering it."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"Stay. He loves you Hales. He'll come back to you, just give him some time."

"What do we do until then?"

"I say we party." Peyton announced as she entered the kitchen, having heard their conversation.

"How long have you been up?" Lucas asked, surprised neither him or Haley had noticed her presence.

"About the part when Haley here thought about leaving us again." Peyton told them, retrieving a cup of coffee and joining her new family at the table.

"Thanks." Haley said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Peyton laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna jump in the shower, so don't use the water." Haley warned, leaving Peyton and Lucas to fend for themselves for food.

* * *

"Nathan, be sure to call me when you land, and then again when you get to the camp." Deb insisted as she hugged her son. 

"Alright mom." Nathan agreed, trying to free himself from her embrace while also looking around the airport for Haley's familiar face.

"You okay?" Deb asked once she finally relieved him of her motherly love.

"Yea, I was just-" Nathan tried to come up with some excuse for his frantic searching.

"Looking for Haley?" Deb finished for him.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed, he was next to go through security.

"She'll be here for you when you get back." Deb consoled.

"She could leave again." Nathan voiced.

"She won't. I won't let her." Deb assured, giving her son a smile and another hug before he started through the gates.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"P. Sawyer, it's Tuesday, September 6, 2005. The first day of our senior year and time for you to stop brooding!" Brooke talked happily over the phone.

"Okay B. Davis! And will you be joining our Tree Hill elite for this senior year you talk so highly of?" Peyton asked, checking her appearance once more before joining Haley downstairs.

"What do you guess?" Brooke replied as she entered the Sawyer/James residence.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed as soon as she saw Haley, throwing her arms around the unsuspecting girl.

"Tigger! You're back!" Haley replied, accepting the embrace.

"You're one to talk! Don't worry I already know the what's what with you. Peyton filled me in." Brooke admitted as she let go of her friend.

"Yea." Haley answered as she rolled her eyes and moved to her book bag.

"P. Sawyer! Why aren't you out here yet?" Brooke yelled without moving from her spot.

"I'm right here. Welcome back." Peyton announced as she and Brooke hugged.

"Why thank you. Now first I have to say I'm liking tutor girl's new clothing style and second, how do you like mine?" Brooke asked as she twirled around.

"Brooke, it hasn't changed." Peyton laughed.

"To the untrained eye it hasn't but to daddy's credit card it has!" Brooke laughed as she linked arms with Haley and Peyton, dragging the out of the house to face their first day as seniors together.

* * *

The summer had been low key after Haley convinced Peyton it was better for her to stay in Tree Hill and not go to see Nathan. Lucas had returned to his house a few weeks before the start of school and Peyton had decided for Haley that she was staying with her. Jake was going to be returning soon and Peyton was still dealing with the whole 'mom' thing while Lucas continued to brood over Brooke. Haley had called Nathan a few times over the break but their conversations were short and uncomfortable, causing the calls to be more infrequent during the month of August. Nathan had fun at the camp, working hard against his recent injury to keep up with the other players. But after the intense training and many games Nathan had put himself in the top 5 players at the camp. He put all of his energy into the game, trying to make himself forget about Haley and his marriage while he was there, but the game wasn't enough he still loved her and longed to be with her.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Brooke asked after parking her car in its rightful spot and stopping Haley from covering up her outfit.

"No." Peyton and Haley replied in unison.

"Oh cheer up you two." Brooke told them as she grabbed her bag and again linked arms with the two, ready to face everything.

"Shoot, I forgot my lock in your car. Keys and I'll catch up with you guys." Haley cursed, holding out her hand for Brooke's keys.

"Promise not to take off because a certain someone is over there, oh and no taking your jacket out of the car." Brooke demanded as she pointed to where Nathan was standing with Tim and some other basketball players, looking more fit and muscular then before he had left for the camp, which in turn if it was possible made him look even hotter.

"I promise I'm not going to take off or take my blazer, and I didn't even know he was there until you pointed him out." Haley told her as she grabbed the keys and made her way to the car.

Haley grabbed her lock and turned around to make her way to her friends, stopping to look for where they were, and of course to get to them she had to pass Nathan. Holding her head high and making sure to swing her hips she started towards the group and felt as if all eyes were on her, when in theory there was only one pair.

* * *

Nathan stood with his friends, telling them about his time at the camp as Brooke arrived with Peyton and Haley. He paused his story when she stepped out of the car, letting the guys share what their summer contained. Haley was wearing a red, v-neck halter top that complimented her curves and a pair of simple blue low rise jeans. But not to be outdone, he watched as Haley pulled a black blazer from the backseat and attempted to put it on. Brooke was quick to notice and he watched them bicker over whether Haley should wear the jacket or not. Finally it seemed Haley relented as Brooke took the blazer and threw it back in the car, locking the doors.

* * *

Walking past Nathan was a challenge of its own. She glanced over at him to find him staring at her and she gave him a weak smile before turning to look towards Brooke, Peyton and Bevin, who had recently joined them.

"Wow, Haley. Lookin hott!" Bevin exclaimed as soon as Haley arrived to the group.

"Okay, I'm going to get the blazer now." Haley smiled as she went to turn around. Brooke stopped her though.

"No Haley! No blazer. It's not close to being cold out therefore there is no need for any additional clothing." Brooke commanded, sharing her logic as Bevin nodded and Peyton and Haley exchanged looks.

"Okay Brooke, if that's how you see it." Peyton laughed as she patted her friend on the back.

"Let's just go and get our schedules." Haley whined, leading the way into the school.

* * *

As the day went by it seemed Haley had biology, sociology, and gym with Nathan and Peyton, Brooke was also in her gym class and Lucas was in her English literature class.

Up until their senior year gym hadn't been coed and now that it was of course Nathan and Haley had it together.

"How insane is this?" Haley asked both Peyton and Brooke as they sat together on the bleachers in the gym as their teacher went over the course outline.

"What?" Brooke asked as she stretched out her legs from sitting too long.

"I have all but one class with him, this class being the worst." Haley answered simply.

"But think of it this way. It's a chance for him to see you get all hot and sweaty, thus making him want to be the thing making you look like that." Brooke insisted.

"Or it's a chance for me to see him all hot and sweaty, reminding me of what I already know." Haley challenged.

"Good point." Brooke stated, lost for words.

"And plus, I suck in this class. I almost flunked it last year." Haley admitted.

"Well we just won't let that happen this year. And this is the first year we don't have a female teacher , so we'll just have to show our new male teacher why we do in fact deserve to pass, whether we can run or not." Peyton suggested.

"I've taught you well P. Sawyer. I am impressed." Brooke complimented, liking her answer.

"Well, this will definitely an interesting class to say the least." Peyton added, nudging Brooke to look at Haley who was staring at Nathan who was a couple of bleacher seats lower then where the girls were.

"Is his hair turning you on?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Yes." Haley whined as she put her head in hands, clearly frustrated.

"Whoa." Peyton smiled, taken aback by Haley's answer, while Brooke gave Haley a pat on the back.

"Ms. James is something wrong?" The teacher asked sincerely, directing all eyes to her as Peyton and Brooke fought back their laughter.

"Uh no." Haley answered quickly, embarrassed that the attention had been drawn to her as Brooke let a giggle slip.

"Alright. Ms. Davis pay attention please." The teacher demanded before starting again, only to be interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of the day.

"Guys, that was not funny." Haley whined as Brooke and Peyton burst out laughing once the bell had rang.

"Oh my god." Brooke gasped though her giggles, still sitting on the bleachers.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Haley continued to whine.

"I can't." Peyton laughed, making Brooke laugh even harder as she clutched her stomach.

"Fine I'm leaving without you. I'll see you at home Peyton." Haley huffed as she started down the steps to find Nathan had been watching the exchange.

"Are they okay up there?" Nathan asked, glancing at Peyton and Brooke who remained in their seats, trying to settle down.

"Oh yea. Just fine. Peyton may wake up with her hair chopped off, but she'll live." Haley told him.

"What's got them laughing that hard?" Nathan inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Haley insisted as Peyton and Brooke collected themselves and descended the steps, stopping at Haley then bursting out laughing again.

"I hate you guys." Haley told them smiling.

"God…I'm..sorry, Haley." Peyton gasped, struggling again to compose herself.

"Feeling frustrated tutor-girl?" Brooke managed to ask before once again laughing, Peyton joining in.

"Right. I have to go." Haley told Nathan as she turned and again began walking towards the doors.

"Haaley" Peyton sang through a giggle as her and Brooke reached their friend, Haley pushing Brooke for her comment as Nathan watched on, missing Haley even more every minute.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"So girlies, what are the plans for tonight?" Brooke asked as the three lounged in Peyton's living room.

"Brooke. It's the first day of school, there are no plans." Haley sighed.

"Well then I'm making them. Let's go to the beach." Brooke jumped up, ready for the sun.

"Actually that sounds good." Haley agreed, standing up to go get her stuff.

"C'mon Peyton, you're not staying here alone." Brooke insisted as she held out a hand to help Peyton from her spot on the floor.

"Aright, what the hell."

"That's what I like to hear!" Brooke exclaimed heading up the stairs behind her.

The three applied the sunscreen and were at the beach, and to their surprise weren't the only ones who had this idea.

"Great." Haley muttered.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you don't have to chase him around, instead he just somehow ends up where you are?" Peyton asked as she laid out her towel.

"I guess." Haley shrugged as she removed her sweater and skirt before lying down on her own towel.

"Hey Nate, looks like we have visitors in female form." Tim yelled as he threw Nathan the football.

Nathan looked over his shoulder to see Haley, Brooke and Peyton setting up camp on the beach not far from where the boys were playing football. He then also got a chance to see Haley take off her military green cargo mini skirt and white terri hoodie to reveal the same brown bikini he had seen her in only months ago.

"Hey ladies!" Tim called as he made his way over to them.

"Dim." Brooke greeted, rolling her eyes.

"You girls up for a game?" Tim asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"A game of what Tim?" Peyton asked, knowing Tim all too well.

"Just some football." Tim replied simply, not knowing why they were so hesitant.

"Any weird, strange, Dim rules?" Peyton inquired.

"Uh, no Peyton. It's called football, not Timball." Tim answered, becoming annoyed that they hadn't agreed to play yet.

"I think we'll pass." Brooke told him.

"Why, afraid to lose?" Tim challenged, he found it boring to be playing with the guys. It was always the same team and the same plays, and he wanted more action.

"No." Haley spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Tim, Peyton and Brooke asked in unison.

"I said no, we're not afraid to lose. Bring it on." Haley replied bravely, standing up before grabbing her sweater to cover up.

"Oh you think you're all tough now?" Tim joked playfully as Peyton and Brooke decided to back their friend.

"Oh is she ever. Now let's play. Girls vs guys. Three of us against three of you." Peyton challenged.

"Alright, it's game time!" Tim yelled.

"Dim, no need to kill our hearing." Brooke muttered, putting her hand to her ear as they started towards Nathan and another guy from school.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"You're going down superstar." Brooke threatened.

"What?" Nathan asked, still confused as to what was going on as he eyed Haley.

"A little game of football, guys vs. girls. Which means, you guys should prepare to lose." Peyton challenged.

"Uh huh. Well then, why don't you guys start this?" Nathan returned the challenge as he handed them the ball.

"Gladly." Brooke accepted as she took the ball in her hands.

"Right, let's do this." Haley commanded as Peyton and Brooke huddled around her.

"I hope you know what you're doing tutor girl." Brooke voiced.

"Well one thing Nathan doesn't know about me is that this is the only sport I don't suck at so as long as you guys can catch and throw, we should be fine." Haley insured.

"Whatever you say H. James." Peyton laughed.

"Nice." Brooke high-fived Peyton.

"Okay so who wants to pass me the ball?" Haley asked, trying to figure out some sort of game plan.

"Ooh I will." Brooke offered.

"Okay, when you pass me the ball I want Peyton to run as far as you can to the post, but watch for me to throw you the ball when you run. I'll try to keep it as long as possible but it really depends how fast they advance on me." Haley instructed.

"Okay, what did you do with Haley?" Peyton joked.

"I grew up with older brothers, I was forced to learn things like this." Haley laughed before continuing. "Alright Brooke after you toss the ball to me I want you to sort of guard me, keep the guys off. Think you can do that?"

"Oh I know I can." Brooke planned confidently.

"Okay, that's our first play, lets go." Haley commanded as the three set up for the play.

"Haley's receiving?" Tim asked.

"Yea, and she's not so good at sports, so go easy on her." Peyton whispered loudly so the three guys could hear.

"I heard that!" Haley yelled through her smile.

"Wait can I yell Blue 42?" Brooke asked.

"Why the hell not?" Peyton answered, never taking her eyes off of Tim.

"Alright. Blue 42! Hut!" Brooke yelled as she passed the ball through her legs to Haley.

Haley caught the ball and watched as Peyton ran the length to the goal post quickly and the guys took their time advancing to Haley.

"What is this?" Haley asked, yelling slightly before she noticed Peyton stop and wait for Haley to throw.

Haley quickly lifted the ball and threw the ball perfectly into Peyton's arms, scoring the first touchdown. (remember this isn't the length of a real football field, so the throw is humanly possible.)

Haley extended her arm above her in victory as Brooke ran to hug her and Peyton made her way back to them, joining the embrace.

"I thought you said she sucked?" The other guy from the team asked Peyton.

"Beginners luck?" Haley replied innocently as they set up for another play.

"Pink 53! Hut!" Brooke yelled before passing the ball to Haley again.

This time Peyton ran to the post again as Brooke ran behind Haley to fake a ball pass before Haley took off running past both Tim and the other player, leaving only Nathan to cover her.

"Pey!" Haley yelled. Peyton was open for the pass and Haley set to throw the ball as Nathan took his chance and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Illegal move Scott." Haley pouted as she lost grip of the ball.

"Uh huh and since when could you play football?" Nathan asked as he ran with her to the water.

"Nathan! Don't you dare put me in that water!" Haley yelled.

"Answer my question." Nathan demanded playfully.

"I could always play. My brothers made me learn…Now put me down." Haley whined.

"Okay." Nathan shrugged as started to lower her to the water.

"Nathan if I go in the water you are too." Haley warned.

"Uh huh." Nathan smirked, knowing she couldn't take him down with her.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as he dipped her into the ocean. Just as he did so both Brooke and Peyton tackled him into the water causing him to let go of Haley and land on top of her.

Both emerged as they heard a fit of giggles head towards the shore.

"They are so dead." Haley whined.

"Well we're already in the water." Nathan suggested.

"So what, we swim?" Haley asked as she unzipped her hoodie and removed it.

"Why not?" Nathan shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. Just one second." Haley agreed as she moved a bit closer to shore.

"Peyton!" Haley called, holding out her sweater.

"I'm not coming near you. You're out to get me."

"No, just take my sweater and dry it somehow, we're staying in." Haley lowered her voice as Peyton came closer.

"You go and do your thing." Peyton winked as she took the sweater from Haley.

"What about the game?" Tim asked as Haley made her way back to Nathan.

"We told you we'd win." Haley called back, facing the shore, causing her back to be turned to Nathan, who quickly pulled her back, causing her to fall over and into the water once again.

"Nathan" Haley whined as she resurfaced.

"Oops." Nathan smirked.

"Aha, you're funny." Haley muttered as she started to wander father into the water.

"I know, and where are you going?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders before diving into the water and not resurfacing.

"Haley?" Nathan called as he started towards her previous spot.

"Whatcha looking for?" Haley asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Jesus Hales!" Nathan jumped.

"Payback's a bitch." Haley smiled.

"Well use a different form." Nathan bit back.

"Hey." Haley laughed as she playfully splashed him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought something -" Nathan trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Haley assured, looking at Nathan sympathetically.

"Yea, listen Haley-" Nathan started.

"Follow me." Haley blurted out.

"What?"

"Just, trust me." Haley asked, pleading him with her eyes.

"Lead the way." Nathan sighed as Haley began to swim out further before Nathan followed behind.

"Where are they going?" Tim asked from shore.

"She showing him her 'special place'" Peyton sighed.

"You think she'll show me her special place?" Tim asked, thinking it was more of a body part.

"Not a chance in the world Dim." Brooke told him as she laid back to tan.


	14. Final Chapter

A/N: first off. Thank you so much for your support. thanks for taking the time to read and reply to my fic. It really means alot to read the feedback and know ppl like it! and second: this is the final chapter. i may do a sequel so, keep an eye out for that. Hope you guys enjoy! thanks for stickin by me!

Debbie

* * *

They had swum for a good 10 minutes, walking at some parts where it was shallow enough. Soon rocks began to jut out of the water which Haley used as a sign to tell her they were close.

"Haley where are we?" Nathan asked as they had stopped in front of a rock cliff with a small opening along the waters edge.

"Just follow." Haley told him simply before lowering her head and moving under the cliff.

"Are you crazy?" Nathan asked from his spot, not wanting to follow her anymore.

"Nathan." Haley sighed as she reached out to grab his hand, pulling him under the rock with her.

The swam under the cliff for a few minutes before they were able to fully resurface as they entered a cave opening which then opened to a secluded patch of sand and sun.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. I found it during the summer." Haley told him as she sat in the sand, embracing the warm sun.

"You came out here by yourself?" Nathan asked, in awe of her confidence. There was no way he would have swum under the cliff, not knowing what to expect the father her swam.

"Uh huh." Haley nodded her head, looking around.

"Haley!" Nathan scorned.

"What?" She asked, becoming rigid at his tone.

"You swim out here by yourself and under a rock that leads to who knows, again by yourself." Nathan began to ramble.

"And I found this." Haley stopped him.

"But,"

"But nothing." Haley insisted. Nathan decided to let it go as he sat down beside his estranged wife in a comfortable silence.

"What's going on with us Nathan?" Haley asked. Since she had been back no papers had been signed but no moves had been made on getting back together.

"We're friends?" Nathan posed as a question more than a statement.

"Who are married." Haley reminded.

"Well I don't know Haley, What do you expect me to do?"

"Expect or want? Cause I want for us to be together and happy again, and I know you want that too. But honestly, I expected this to happen. I knew you'd put up your walls again, I just hoped it wouldn't take this long to fix everything." Haley admitted, finally able to look at Nathan since they arrived in the cave.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Why? Because I love you Nathan. When you came to see me on the tour I didn't mean what I said. I was scared and confused." Haley stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"Why'd you stop wearing your ring?"

"Because I didn't deserve to wear it. Anything else?" She answered simply.

"I just. It hurt Haley. It hurt like hell and as much as I love you and want to be with you I just don't know if I'll ever be able to forget what you did. And right now if I'd say yea, let's try this again, it's going to be different. We're not the same people anymore. And if we weren't married then we probably wouldn't be talking right now, but because we are I'm willing to fight for us. But you have to be too."

"Nathan I'd do anything for you." Haley sighed, tears ready to fall.

"Okay." Nathan released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So this means that…" Haley trailed, not wanting her hopes to be crushed.

"We're gonna give us another shot." Nathan shrugged. Haley immediately threw her arms around her husband and cried into him, Nathan wrapping his arms around her tight.

"I love you so much." Haley cried into his chest.

"I love you too Hales." Nathan whispered in her ear, feeling her cry just a little harder when he called her 'Hales'. And at that moment he knew there was still a chance for them.


End file.
